Just the Two of Us
by Bubblestick
Summary: Siapa yang tidak mengenal sepasang sahabat Luhan dan Xiumin? Sejak sekolah dasar mereka tidak terpisahkan. Membuat orang heran dan bertanya-tanya, "Memang Minseok tidak lelah selalu ditempeli Luhan seperti itu?" - XIUHAN drabble (short story) ONE SHOT. Uke!Luhan


**Just the Two of Us**

**Xiuhan drabble story**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, a bit Fluff**

**Warning : Boy x Boy , Seme!Min Uke!Luhan**

**BAGI YANG NGGAK SUKA PAIRINGNYA SILAKAN KEMBALI :)**

**Author : Bubblestick**

* * *

_Maaf karena sebelumnya lupa ngasih warning kalo luhan as uke disini . Tapi sekarang udah di edit kok , jadi bagi yang nggak suka pembagian pairingnya silakan kembali :) Tapi bagi yang enjoy enjoy aja sama pairingnya monggo atuh dilanjutkaaan_

_Enjoy Reading!_

* * *

"Luhan lepaskan tanganmu, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas"

"Tidak mauu~!"

"Luhan…."

"Aku mau memeluk baozi seperti ini~~~"

Minseok hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah tidak asing lagi di mata para siswa SM High School. Luhan dan Minseok adalah sepasang sahabat yang tidak pernah terpisahkan. Sebenarnya terlihat seperti Luhan yang selalu menempel Minseok terus menerus, sedangkan Minseok selalu diam saja dan menurut.

Seperti kali ini Luhan terus bergelayut manja di lengan Minseok. Para siswa perempuan yang lewat dan melihat hanya terkikik melihat pemandangan lucu itu.

Luhan terkenal dengan mata bambi nya yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya coklat terang membuat wajahnya makin lucu dan segar.

'_YAH jangan sebut aku cantik! Aku ini manly!'_

Abaikan saja teriakan hati Luhan tersebut.

Dan sahabatnya, Minseok , yang terkenal dengan baby chubby face nya.

'_BAOZI BAOZI!'_

Ya ya, dan Luhan senang memanggilnya dengan baozi.

'_Baozi kesayanganku~!'_

Ya ya terserah kau sajalah tuan muda Lu.

"Lu hari ini aku ada kelas tambahan. Kau tidak usah menungguku pulang ya?"

Alis Luhan mengerut mendengan pernyataan Minseok tersebut. "Padahal aku ingin mengajak baozi ke café sepulang sekolah", ucapnya dengan cemberut.

"Besok saja, otte?", Minseok menepuk kepala Luhan pelan. Dan Luhan mau tidak mau hanya mengangguk dengan sedih.

"Good boy"

Ah, sudah seperti anak rusa saja.

Tidak terasa bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, semua siswa segera memasuki kelas dan duduk dengan rapih.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, sebelum memulai pelajaran ini, kita akan mendengarkan perkenalan dari murid baru pertukaran pelajar yang menempati kelas kita terlebih dahulu. Nah silakan"

Sesosok perempuan dengan anggun memasuki kelas lalu membungkuk. "Selamat pagi teman teman, namaku Kim hyomin, senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua. Karena saya masih baru jadi mohon bantuannya"

"Nah hyomin-ssi silakan duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan. Hyomin mengangguk dan melangkah menuju bangku-nya. Di saat ia berjalan tidak sengaja ia menyenggol peralatan menulis di meja Minseok.

"Ah maaf maaf!", Hyomin panik dan memunguti pensil serta peralatan lainnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku yang menaruhnya terlalu di pinggir", Minseok pun turut membantu mengambil barangnya kembali.

Hyomin membungkuk sekali lagi untuk minta maaf.

"Aigoo baozi~~ pensil mekanik nya patah ya? Aaah~ padahal itu kan hadiah ulang tahunku", Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memandang pensil mekanik yang patah di tangannya.

Minseok hanya terkekeh pelan. "Tidak apa Lu, nanti aku akan beli yang sama persis dengan itu"

"Tapi kan filosofinya jadi beda…"

Minseok lagi-lagi hanya tertawa mendengar kalimat nonsense yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu.

Hyomin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sepasang sahabat tersebut akhirnya penasaran dan memanggil teman sebangkunya.

"Apa hubungan mereka?"

"Oh mereka sahabat sejak sekolah dasar. Lucu ya? Mereka sangat dekat, dan lihatlah, Luhan selalu bermanja-manja dan tidak pernah ingin pisah dari Minseok"

Hyomin hanya mengangguk-angguk, tetapi matanya tetap menatap aneh pada mereka berdua.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, seluruh siswa terburu-buru untuk keluar kelas.

Hyomin yang memang lama dalam merapihkan buku ke dalam tas nya menjadi orang terakhir di kelas. Tanpa sadar pintu pun terbuka.

"Oh, Minseok-ssi", Hyomin menyapa Minseok yang berjalan kembali ke dalam kelas. "Kenapa kembali lagi?"

"Aku mengambil buku ku di laci, hari ini aku ada kelas tambahan", Minseok berjalan ke mejanya dan mengambil buku di laci.

"Tidak bersama Luhan-ssi?"

Minseok terdiam sebentar, sedikit kaget karena Hyomin yang notabene anak baru tiba-tiba menanyakan perihal Luhan.

"Oh, dia hari ini tidak ada kelas tambahan jadi pulang duluan", jawab Minseok sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hyomin balas tersenyum, "Aku pikir kalian sangat dekat sampai tidak bisa dipisahkan"

"Ya begitulah. Tapi kita beranjak dewasa. Sudah waktunya aku harus mengajarinya mandiri. Yah…aku sudah seperti mengutus anakku saja", Minsek terkekeh kecil.

"Ah yasudah aku terburu-buru. Sampai bertemu Hyomin-ssi", Minseok keluar sambil melambaikan tangan. Hyomin pun membalaskan melambaikan tangan. Dirinya juga memutuskan untuk segera pulang saja.

Saat di gerbang sekolah dia bertemu dengan Luhan yang sedang bersandar di pagar sambil memakan satu stik es krim.

"Loh Luhan-ssi?"

Luhan kaget dan menoleh. "Oh~ Hyomin-ssi?"

Hyomin berjalan dan menempatkan diri di samping Luhan. "Kau belum pulang?"

Luhan memandang stik es krimnya, menggeleng. "Aku menunggu Baozi~"

Hyomin mengerutkan keningnya, tanda tak mengerti.

"Oh! Baozi adalah Minseok jika kau bertanya, hihi", Luhan kembali menjilati es krim strawberry-nya.

"Tapi bukankah Minseok-ssi sedang ada kelas tambahan?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir tapi lalu tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang mungil. "Hehe memang. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya"

Hyomin masih melihat Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kalian sangat dekat ya?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja!", ia menjawab dengan bangga.

Hyomin tersenyum simpul. "Tapi apa kalian tidak takut jika terlalu dekat seperti ini?"

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Bukankah ada kalanya kalian akan berpisah nanti? Lagipula tadi Minseok-ssi berkata padaku bahwa mulai sekarang dia ingin membuatmu mandiri, makanya dia menyuruhmu pulang duluan tidak menunggunya selesai kelas tambahan"

Bibir luhan mengerucut. Dia terlihat tidak suka dengan _statement _Hyomin tersebut.

"Aku hanya memberikan saran Luhan-ssi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan", Hyomin tertawa mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Karena sesuatu yang terlalu dekat belum tentu keduanya menyukainya"

Luhan masih menunduk dan mencerna perkataan Hyomin tersebut.

"Ah…begitu ya…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luhan menendang batu kerikil di depannya dengan pelan. Seperti tanpa nyawa.

'_Apa memang aku terlalu manja dengan baozi?'_

'_Selama ini memang aku yang sepertinya terus-terusan mendekat ke baozi'_

'_Apa baozi sebenarnya tidak menyukainya?'_

'_Selama ini juga aku tidak punya teman dekat lain selain baozi…. Aku payah sekali..'_

Luhan menatap langit dengan kesal.

"AAAAH AKU TIDAK SUKA BERPIKIR YANG SUSAH-SUSAH SEPERTI INI!"

Teriaknya dengan lantang membuat pejalan kaki yang lewat memandangnya aneh.

'_Huft, lebih baik aku berpikir tentang permen kapas'_

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Malam harinya,

Luhan sedang berguling-guling di atas kasur kesayangannya. Matanya berusaha terpejam tetapi tidak bisa.

Tak lama, ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

**From : My baozi**

**"Lu?"**

Luhan menghela nafas.

**To : My baozi**

**"Ya ada apa baozi~?"**

**From : My baozi**

**Aku kira kau ketiduran. Habis tumben sekali kau tidak mengucapkan selamat malam padaku**

Luhan terkekeh kecil membacanya, dan pipnya merona.

**To : My baozi**

**Aku hanya sedang malas memegang hape. Maafkan aku. Besok aku akan mengucapkan selamat pagi~**

Luhan lalu meletakkan hapenya jauh dari kasur dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. '_Ayo tidur Luhan ayo tiduuur'_

Sementara di seberang sana Minseok sedang memandangi pesan dari Luhan dengan heran.

_'Malas memegang hape?'_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esok harinya,

Pelajaran olahraga kali ini adalah pertandingan sepakbola. Karena satu kelas dibagi 4 kelompok. Dan Luhan berpisah kelompok dengan Minseok, maka sekarang Luhan sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Sedangkan Minseok sedang bertanding.

Luhan tidak sadar ketika disebelahnya telah duduk Minho dan kawan-kawannya.

"Hai Luhan!"

"Ah~ hai Minho-ah"

"Jarang sekali melihatmu sendiri", Minho makin duduk merapat di sebelah Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Memangnya aneh ya?"

"Ya bukan begitu sih. Hanya biasanya di sebelahmu selalu ada Minseok"

Luhan menunduk, jari-jarinya bermain-main dengan tanah dibawahnya. "Mungkin aku berlebihan, mungkin Minseok juga sudah lelah. Makanya aku juga tidak punya teman selain Minseok, aku payah ya…."

Minho menaikkan alisnya. "W-wah bukan begitu Lu. Kau tidak payah kok, aku daridulu ingin sekali berteman denganmu…"

Mata Luhan terlihat berbinar dalam sekejap. "Benarkah? Minho mau berteman denganku?"

Minho mengangguk. Luhan tertawa senang. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak daridulu. Ah~ aku senang sekali aku kira tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku…."

"Ng….sebenarnya kenapa kami tidak berani berteman denganmu karena…."

"Luhan apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?"

Luhan dan Minho sontak mendongak ke arah suara.

"Baozi~ sudah selesai mainnya? Sendiri? Luhan tidak sendiri kok Luhan daritadi bersa-"

"Oh ada minho-ssi dan teman-teman, aku kira kau sendiri tadi Lu", potong Minseok dengan nada yang agak er- dingin.

Minseok menarik Luhan berdiri dan mengusap tangan Luhan dengan tisu. "Kau ini jangan bermain tanah begitu nanti kotor"

Minho yang melihat Minseok datang hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

"Ah! Baozi kau tau apa yang terjadi? Minho ingin berteman denganku! Berteman!", ujar Luhan dengan riang dan wajah senang.

Minseok menoleh tajam pada Minho. Minho menciut.

"Oh begitu…Minho-ssi ini ingin berteman ya dengan Lulu? Benar begitu Minho-ssi?", nadanya tenang namun membuat bulu kuduk Minho dan teman-temannya berdiri.

"Ng…ng..tidak jadi kok, aduh aku tadi berbicara apa memang kadang suka ngelantur. Ka-kami permisi dulu, bye Minseok-ssi, Luhan-ssi", Minho dan kawan-kawannya langsung saja terbirit-birit.

"Loh….Minho kok pergi..", Luhan memasang wajah sedihnya dan hampir menangis.

"Sssh anak baik tidak boleh menangis", Minseok menangkup wajah Luhan, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Siswa perempuan yang juga sedari tadi duduk di pinggir lapangan semua sedang terkikik melihat usaha para siswa laki-laki yang sudah entah keseribu kalinya berusaha mendekati Luhan namun selalu gagal.

Hyomin hanya dapat melihat adegan itu dengan melongo.

"Kau kaget ya Hyomin-ah? Ya begitulah, kau tahu kenapa persahabatan mereka sangat dekat dan tak terpisahkan? Karena jka dilihat dari permukaan seperti Luhan yang selalu menempel terus pada Minseok. Padahal jika kau lebih mengenal mereka, maka sebenarnya Minseok lah yang paling posesif"

Hyomin mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih terkejut. "Jadi Minseok walau selalu diam tapi sebenarnya dialah yang sangat tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan"

Hyomin menggangguk lagi, seperti mencerna kata-kata itu.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Lu, kenapa lollipopnya tidak dibuka?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Kau mau coklat-ku?"

Luhan menggeleng lagi.

"Oh yasudah", Minseok dengan santai memakan coklat di tangannya. Luhan menelan ludah dan memandang coklat itu dengan lapar.

Minseok yang sadar sedari tadi dipandangi akhirnya menyisakan satu kotak coklatnya dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Luhan.

"Kalau memang ingin, kenapa tidak bilang..", Minseok tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan.

Luhan masih menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengunyah coklat.

"Aku hanya berusaha mandiri"

Perkataan Luhan itu membuat Minseok hampir tersedak.

"Mandiri bagaimana?"

"Ya itu! Aku tidak akan mengambil tempat baozi lagi! Aku akan mandiri dengan makanan yang aku punya! Aku tidak akan merebut makanan baozi lagi! Luhan janji!", serunya dengan menggebu-gebu.

Minseok tertawa keras. "Jadi itu yang kamu maksud dengan mandiri?"

Luhan mengernyit tidak suka. Kenapa baozi-nya malah menertawakan dirinya seperti itu? Luhan kan sedang berusaha untuk hidup mandiri!

Minseok menangkupkan wajah mungil Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, ia mengusap sudut bibir Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apapun milikku, jadi milikmu juga. Begitupun sebaliknya"

"Be-benarkah baozi? Jadi aku tetap boleh mengambil persediaan marshmallow milik Baozi di kulkas?"

"Ya…dengan satu syarat"

"Apa itu?"

"Hanya kita berdua"

"Eh?"

"Hanya Luhan dan Baozi. Selamanya, dan tidak ada boleh ada yang masuk"

Dan hari itu diakhiri dengan kecupan kecil dari bibir Baozi untuk bibir mungil Luhan.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Uh oh. Tidak ada yang menyangka Baozi lah yang sebenarnya posesif?_

-END-

* * *

HAI !

Maaf banget karena sebelumnya saya lupa nyantumin **warning** kalo Luhan as uke disini, karna sebenernya saya jarang sekali baca tentang xiuhan jadi lupa kalo luhan dianggep_ as seme_ di hubungan ini. Kebiasaan baca pairing lain hehehehe.

Tapi imajinasi tiap orang beda-beda dong ya. Saya juga sering menemukan hunhan tapi sehun yang uke , saya juga pernah liat sukai tapi suho yang seme (padahal menurut saya suho itu uke banget) . Jadi boleh dong author bikin variasi ? Karena saya juga tahu pemikiran tiap author di dunia ini berbagai macam jenisnya, kita juga nggak bisa memaksa...

jujur, ini fic pertama saya, dan...pertama kali bisa kepikiran sama xiuhan.

Saya gregetan aja soalnya menurut saya walaupun Luhan yang selalu dempel ke Xiumin, tapi tetep keliatan Luhan tuh uke banget (hahahaha yang ini opini diri sendiri)

Makanya saya fic ini. Ngetik cuma satu jam ! Maka dari itu saya minta maaf kalo ada salah huruf atau bahasa yang aneh.

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ Dan kalau berkenan ,tinggalkan review ya. Ppyong !


End file.
